


Temptation

by LapisExilis



Category: Outcast (Comic), Outcast (TV 2016)
Genre: Bondage, Dark, Demonic Possession, Demons, Dubious Consent, Episode Related, Homosexuality, M/M, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-12
Updated: 2017-06-14
Packaged: 2018-07-23 13:15:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7464708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LapisExilis/pseuds/LapisExilis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blake Morrow asked Kyle to keep him company in the events of "All Alone Now" and while the refusal seemed permanent at the time-  in the end, the offer was far too tempting for Kyle to ignore. What Kyle could not have forseen was the other favor Morrow would ask of him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Kyle paced up and down the narrow, dimly-lit, concrete hallway. He attempted to rationality weigh the possible risks and benefits of what he may do. Perhaps he felt guilty that he told the Reverend nothing of this- no, this didn't concern him. This was about Kyle getting his awnsers. He knew what was behind that door. 

Luke Masters (Morrow's old partner) seemed surprised that Kyle had returned, and seemed reluctant to allow another meeting. Things had been violent last time. Every demon he encountered left him rivited, but Morrow had done something beyond that. Perhaps it was just his personality- or the demon within him's. 


	2. Chapter Two

This was it. The final boundary. The door opened. He felt the cold air hit his cheeks. Preceeding, the room was mostly empty, a bed in the corner called his eyes- but he refused to look just yet. It was well-lit, but the cheap, florescent glow only implied something sinister. The hard walls amplified the echo of two distinct breathing patterns. Kyle's, and the other was short and uneven, a hungry, distorted pant. God, those eyes were on him, he could feel them, like they were penetrating his soul. 

"I would have fixed my hair, If I knew you were coming to visit" The tone was mocking and pleased. 

Finally Kyle met his glassy eyes "I came, so I want some awnsers."

"Business so soon, don't you have time for a little pleasure?" Morrow extended his chapped bottom lip pleadingly

"What do you want?" Kyle asked the blonde, from across the room. 

"Just a little TLC, it gets real lonely, come here." Blake's tone was alarmingly sweet, and Kyle almost phisically choked on his request for less space between them. Nevertheless, Kyle approached slowly. Morrow's limbs were strapped to the small bed securely, but he basked in the aura of a predator. Kyle stopped about a meter from the bed. Blake gave him an alluring look, or the most alluring look a homicidal, demon possessed man strapped to a bed could give- which to Kyle was pretty damn alluring.

"First you should probably untie me." Morrow said.

 

"You really think I'm that stupid?!" Kyle growled.

 

"I know there's to many doors between me and the world, and that it wouldn't make sense to hurt you." Morrow reasoned. Kyle almost considered, then turned to leave. "It was a waste of time to come here." 

  

"Wait!" Morrow's desperation leached through his veil of sarcasm. "I have something you may want to hear." 

This made the outcast stop without facing him. "About what." 

"About you, come here and I'll tell you, it's your decision if you want to hear more" Morrow waited for Kyle to respond.

Kyle took a deep breath "I'm listening."

 

"Come closer... closer..."

 

Kyle was standing directly above him now, but he still motioned for more proximity. Kyle leaned down, and the demon leaned up. Blake's mouth inches away from Kyle's ear, he whispered something that made Kyle's pupils blow and breathing hitch.

"...And?!" Kyle promoted, with full attention.

"I'd like a little something-something in return" 

Kyle drew a breath in sharply, and resumed his simi-erect stance. He looked the infurnal creature in his eyes. "What exactly do you want from me, more visits?"

"That would be nice... but I was thinking something a little more intimate. You know I admire the human body..."

Kyle's skin was already crawling with repulsion and titillation.


	3. Chapter 3

"I want your body." Blake knew that was blunt, therefore adding, "Safe Sane and consensual; companionship for, say, hour and a halve, two hours."

The colour drained from Kyle's face. There wasn't any big shock though- it was all leading up to this. And Kyle also knew that they would probably dispute and dance about alternatives. Two objects in orbit, time bringing them closer to inevitable collision. It was futile, he had figured out. He would really do anything, in the end, even a degrading and utter deplorable act, possible ending in lasting trauma. He would have at least fought, make him feel less desperate- but that's the thing about being tired, you tend to skip the pleasantries.

"Last time I checked people Like you don't go out of their way to touch me." Kyle questioned.

"-Because it hurts"

"So why do you want to."

"Hurt isn't always unwelcome." Morrow considered prying onto Kyle's sex life for effect, but he didn't want to push it. Not just yet.

"No marks on the face or arms, you won't try to escape." He said, a little too deadpan. 

Morrow's face litt up, "I knew you'd come 'round! And yes I agree too your terms, but I can't promise I'll be gentle." After a moment of Kyle's silence, Blake looked down at his restraints and back too Kyle. Kyle began unstraping the demon.


End file.
